The Fighting Couple
by YogisPip
Summary: (MEDIEVAL AU) As children Hiccup and Astrid experienced horrific sights. As young teens they suffered at the hands of the English. Now, as adults nearing adulthood, they fight, as lovers, against those that hurt them. Rated M: sexual content, subjects of abuse, rape, and violence


"Hiccup."

"Astrid."

"Ahh. Hic-cup."

He pulled back from where his lips caressed her soft neck, and stared down at her beautiful face. So lovely. So filled with pleasure. He smiled when she parted her lips to release another soft moan. Tangling his hand deeper into her disheveled blonde hair, he leaned down to drown her in a searing, passionate kiss.

Her moans vibrated in his mouth, and he hummed at the sensation. Deepening the kiss, he pressed his tongue against her top lip, begging her for entrance. When she parted to let him in, he dove eagerly into her mouth. His tongue felt up all along her mouth. Smiling in pleasure, he drug his tongue over hers.

In the meantime, he thrusted his hips faster and harder into her pelvis. He pushed deeper into her, feeling her pulse around him. By the feeling, he could tell she was waiting for him to release inside her, just as he wanted her to release around him.

Deeper, still, he went; and he took his mouth from hers. He traveled down her cheek and jaw, and placed his lips on her throat. His arms tightened around her, as if trying to bring her into him and make them one whole being. He knew from their first time, which was a year ago to the day, nothing could ever feel this right. Being inside her, making sweet and passionate love to her, would always feel right.

With their quick breaths, and steamy kisses to sleek skin, they finally found their release. As they came, they stared directly into each other's eyes. Blue met green, and they felt themselves melt into each other. Kissing slow and soft, he pulled out of her and rolled onto his back, bringing her onto his chest.

She drew circles on his chest, while he softly stroked her freckled back. He also ran his fingers through her damp hair. They were both smiling, and he craned his neck to kiss her lightly on top of the head. Then he leaned back again and just studied her features.

He frowned when his eyes caught sight of something silver stretching across the skin near her spine. He slipped his fingers toward it, stroking it lightly. That's when he realized what it was. A scar. A scar he had never seen before. "What's this from?" He mumbled against her forehead.

She sighed against his collar and cuddled up close to him. It was obvious by her stance that she was feeling anxious. She relaxed slightly when he tightened his hold on her, letting her know he was there. "Some…some of the pleasure slave owners…they…they weren't very…merciful with us. They used…abusive…methods on us. Cutting was a common one among them." She shed a single tear. "That one was from King Stephen. He-he just barged in one night and…" She left the sentence hanging in the air, knowing that Hiccup didn't need to hear to hear rest to know what happened to her.

He nuzzled his nose against her cheek, brushing his lips over the lid of her eye. "I'm so sorry, my love. I wish to the gods that there was something, anything, I could do. If there were, you know I would do it, to make it so none of that ever happened." He didn't want to ask the next question, but she was still so tense, meaning she had more to get off her chest. "Were you his mistress?"

She didn't wait for even a second to reply. "A mistress happily lets the king bed her. No. I was his sex slave, is what I was to him. A sex slave that he forced into his bed whenever he wanted. A sex slave he abused without remorse." She whimpered quietly, burying her face deep into the crevice of his neck. He was her safe spot. The one place she felt protected and loved. She knew that no matter what, through all the shit of that happened in her past, and continues on, she could always go to him. He'd always be there.

And he followed through this time, just as he did every time. He held her tight, mumbling loving words into her ear to work her through the flashbacks he knew were running through her mind. "It's ok, sweet girl. It's ok. I'm right here. I won't let you go, I promise. I will never leave you."

"Are you sure?"

He chuckled softly and rolled them over to look down at her. "Silly woman. Don't you know by now? I love you more than anyone or anything. Nothing could make me leave you. I will be here, forever and always."

Once again, they made love. Late into the night, they showered each other in love, letting them know through their kisses and touches. Then they fell asleep in each other's arms.

 **:::**

 **I started writing this a couple years ago and have just now gotten to copy it from my binder. Hope you guys enjoy it. Also, check out my account on inkitt: YogisPipHTTYD. I have a few of my stories from this profile copied down there, and I think a few new ones as well. Hope you look me up there and enjoy my fresh account. Peace out!**


End file.
